The Renegade
by Dreaming of the Shattered Dawn
Summary: Soldiers, Hunters, and Mercenaries. The three militant factions of Remnant. Two fight for the sake of others and one fights for the sake of payment. But when Naruto, the long lost son of Taiyang and Raven, decides to fight for something other than himself, will he be able to remain in the light or will he fade into the darkness? [Powerful/Merc/Professor!Naruto][Merc/Good!Neo]


**A/N: Yo!**

 **As some of you know, I recently started a story called A Beacon of Light. Well, I recently gained quite an interest in Naruto/RWBY crossovers, and more specifically, making them.**

 **So while I am primarily focusing on Beacon of Light, I wanted to add a second story to switch it up every now and then. Gotta keep things fresh, right?**

 **As for the premise, Naruto is a former mercenary of the White Moon faction. Essentially, much like ninja, they take job contracts from various companies and kingdoms in exchange for money, but unlike Hunters and Soldiers, they hold no loyalty beyond the perimeters of the contracts. This story is about Naruto's journey to leave behind his former life and find some answers regarding his origins and what led him to be born into the White Moon.**

 **Pairing is Naruto x Neo. Fun twist: Neo, Mercury, and Emerald aren't bad guys. They're legitimate students at Beacon who turned away from a life of crime for various reasons. Cinder is still bad though, she just leads another group of villains for Salem.**

 **Let's do this!**

* * *

 **[Naruto's Theme: Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance]**

* * *

 **[Opening Theme: Renegade by Stereo Dive Foundation]**

 **[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY]**

* * *

 **[Arc 1: The White Moon]**

 **[Chapter 1: The Renegade]**

* * *

 _"These are truly dark times that we live in. Grimm roam the land and slaughter indiscriminately, the flames of war are looming over us in the distance, and blood has stained the entirety of Remnant'a sacred soil. But even though we live in a land where morning never seems to come, we continue to endure. We will always continue to search for even a single glimmer of light."_

 _-Ashina Uzumaki, Founder and General of the White Moon Company_

* * *

 **[Beacon Academy/Two Days after Initiation/Professor Oobleck's Class]**

* * *

The newly christened teams of Hunters gave a collective sigh once their History Professor entered the room at an extremely fast speed. They could all agree that Professor Port wasn't exactly the most exciting of teachers, but given the new man's disheveled appearance, he seemed to be the polar opposite.

"Good morning, students. I am your History Professor, but you may all call me Dr. Oobleck." The green-haired man rapidly introduced himself while taking a sip of coffee from his thermos. "Can any of you tell me the exact definition of history?"

Weiss Schnee rose her hand. "History is the study of the past, Professor." She answered, but suddenly found herself staring directly into the frowning face of Dr. Oobleck.

"While your answer was correct, Ms. Schnee, don't address me as a Professor. I did not earn a PhD for nothing!" Oobleck scolded before zipping back to his desk, ignoring the snickers of the other members of Team RWBY. "Yes, history is the study of our past. It is one of the most important subjects one could learn because it will teach you how to avoid the mistakes of the past, should you pay attention."

The teacher then drew four symbols on the chalkboard, the first being two crossed battle axes, the second being a crossed bow and sword, the third being a white crescent moon, and the fourth being a simple sphere drawn with red chalk. "The first part of this lesson is the four major militant organizations of Remnant. Can anyone tell me about any of these organizations?"

Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR raised her hand. "The first emblem belongs to the Soldiers, who are warriors that swear an oath of service to a Kingdom's monarch and serves in the nation's military. They are usually assigned to deal with Human and Faunus targets while rarely dealing with Grimm unless there aren't any Hunters nearby. Unlike the other factions, they aren't permitted to seek work in other Kingdoms unless ordered to do so by their superior officers."

Dr. Oobleck nodded with a small grin and pointed at another girl with peculiar silver eyes. "Very good, Ms. Nikos. And now you, Ms. Rose."

Ruby Rose, with little hesitation, said "The second emblem belongs to the Hunters, to us. We are warriors trained to fight the Grimm and occasionally Human or Faunus threats. Unlike Soldiers, we don't swear direct loyalty to a country's monarch, but most Huntsmen usually operate out of only one Kingdom. A Soldier swears loyalty to a nation while we swear loyalty to humanity as a whole."

The young leader of Team RWBY's answer surprised everyone, as they did not expect a girl two years their junior to give such an elaborate response that would've trumped many of theirs. Dr. Oobleck was especially interested in his new pupil, as he began to see another member of the Rose family in her place. "Correct, you've studied well at Signal, Ms. Rose. I will explain the other two myself, as their finer details aren't spoken of much outside of the four factions."

Oobleck swiftly pointed at the crescent moon. "These two organizations are two halves of one faction. The Mercenaries, are their name. They swear service to nearly anyone for the right price. They consist of both Hunters and Soldiers that operate independently of the Kingdoms and Hunter Corps, choosing to work in a job-by-job basis. They can be compared to a Worker's Union in the civilian world, but for warriors. This is the White Moon Company. They usually take contracts directly from the Kingdoms or powerful businesses. Those contracts are rumored to range from security jobs to jobs so dangerous that the Kingdoms wouldn't send their own warriors to do them, as it would mean almost certain death."

Seeing as he has everyone's attention, Oobleck took his glasses off and frowned at his students. "Make no mistake though. Just because they don't have the backing of a nation doesn't indicate a lack of strength. In fact, I would say that White Moon's strongest Mercenaries would decimate nearly any Hunter or Soldier in a straight fight. I've personally met the second in command of the White Moon and that young man terrified me and I could even tell that Headmaster Ozpin was unnerved as well and he's one of the strongest Huntsmen in the world. And that young mercenary was no older than you all."

Oobleck could tell that the students were unnerved by that information, as they should. The fact that such a young man could pose an extreme threat to veteran Huntsmen was truly worrisome. 'Well, all the students are a bit afraid except Ms. Xiao Long.' He thought, noticing that the blonde brawler of RWBY had a grin on her face, almost certainly desiring a fight with the aforementioned teen mercenary. "With that out of the way, both Mercenary Companies have an identical ranking system, which shares some similarities with our own. Their ranks are D, C, B, A , S, and Z. D-rank Mercenaries are regarded as beginners or weak while the two Z-rank Mercenaries are regarded as the strongest of all and are the leaders of their organizations. But there are numbers involved too. For example, a D-5 Mercenary is the weakest of that class while the D-0 is considered the strongest of the D-ranks. The only class that lacks numbers is the Z-rank, as there are only two people in the world who hold it."

As the teacher began to point to the red sphere, he noticed a single hand raised in the hair, the leader of Team MENN ( _Diamond_ ), Mercury Black. "Doctor, may I?"

'Yes...' Oobleck thought while nodding at the silver-haired teen. 'He would know, as his father was Red Sun's top assassin. From what Ozpin told me, that entire team consists of Ex-mercenaries. Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan Torchwick, and Nicolas Brown.'

Mercury looked at his teammates for approval, one mint-haired young woman, another woman whose hair had the same color as her namesake, and a young black-haired man with a bored expression who didn't seem to pay attention to anything, just playing with a set of dog tags he wore around his neck. Seeing as most of them nodded, and Nicolas making an affirmitave hand gesture, he turned his head back towards Oobleck. "The last organization is the Red Sun Syndicate, a group much like the White Moon, but they are specialists in illegal jobs rather than the cleaner ones that White Moon takes. Assassinations, theft, destruction. Red Sun is willing to take any contract for a price, no matter who its from."

"Correct! Of course, there are some mercenaries who operate outside the boundaries of the Companies. It happens for various reasons, with some growing tired of being bound to the whims of an organization that doesn't care about them. Others might have earned enough Lien to take up independent mercenary work as a hobby rather than a career. And maybe there are a few who just feel like finding something worthwhile to fight for..."

* * *

[ **Beacon Academy/Main Avenue]**

* * *

A lone teenage man strolled down the wide street, looking in awe at all the tall castle-like spires of the school. He had short blond hair with a lone bang left hanging over his right eye, three whisker-like markings on each of his tanned cheeks, and bright red eyes. His clothing didn't look to be made for combat in the eyes of the few students wandering about, as they consisted of an opened black blazer with a grey dress shirt, dog tags, and black dress pants worn over black leather boots. The only indication of him being a fighter was the black-handled katana he wore on his back and a single black and red M1911 pistol holstered on his hip.

"Wow, this place looks so cool!" The young man of about seventeen years of age gushed. He looked at the tallest spire, where several spheres of green light hung in the air, and grinned. "It's been so long, Ozzy. I wonder if he'll remember me?"

* * *

[ **Ozpin's Office/Minutes Later** ]

* * *

If there was one thing Ozpin learned over the course of his long life, it was to trust his gut. That's why he had spent all day paying extra close attention to everything that seemed even slightly odd. He had been getting an odd feeling, not one he has experienced since his last encounter with the White Moon.

Wariness.

That's why he had suddenly stood from his chair with his cane held forward, green aura swirling around his feet like a coiled snake, ready to strike. "I know you're in here, come out!" He shouted forcefully.

"Boo."

Ozpin tensed and swung his cane at an empty space behind him, only hitting a lingering golden blur. Turning back around, he paled slightly at seeing a familiar grinning blond-haired teen sitting in the guest chair. "Naruto..."

"It's been awhile. Miss me?" Naruto replied with a pleasant smile, not worried at all that such a powerful huntsman was ready to fight him. "Don't tell me you're still mad about the Oniyuri fiasco. It was just business. Besides, nothing could save that village anyways and nobody else got hurt, did they?"

Not bothering with the pleasantries, Ozpin merely asked "What is it that you want?"

"I want to teach here."

Now that, Ozpin did not expect. "Come again?"

Naruto leaned forward with a serious expression, the dog tags jingling with the movement. "I said that I want to be a teacher here. I think I could help these greenhorns have a better chance of survival here. You can't deny that, can you? Besides, the White Moon shit doesn't matter anymore, since I left."

The blond was right, Ozpin couldn't deny that his students would benefit immensely from someone of Naruto's caliber. "True, you could help quite a bit. However, White Moon or not, you usually don't do anything unless it benefits you in some way." The white-haired agreed as he sat down in his chair. "What is it that you want?"

"Nothing complicated, just some answers." Naruto sighed while pulling out a black and green pack of cigarettes. "You mind?"

"No, the room is well circulated. What answers do you want?"

"Thanks." The ex-mercenary said gratefully as he lit a cigarette and took a drag. "I am willing to train your students in combat and aura mechanics. Hell, you don't even have to pay me. Just give me a Hunter license and a room to rest my head and I'm good. But, somehow, I believe that you know exactly who my parents are."

Ozpin gave the youth a cautious look. "I have my suspicions, but how did you know?"

"Back in Oniyuri, when you saw me, I noticed that there was a glint of recognition in your eyes. That was before I had formed my own reputation and we never met before that either, so that means that you either know who I really am or you at least suspected something." Naruto said with a wry smile. "So how about it? In exchange for my employment, you give me somewhere to sleep, official Hunter documentation, and whatever you think you know. I'm not a bad person, Ozpin. When the Wyvern showed up in Oniyuri, I could've let it kill the villagers first to avoid distractions, but I had my squad rescue them instead. Sure, the town got destroyed, but cities can be rebuilt. Lives are not so easily replaceable."

It took a moment of careful consideration, but in the end, his gut told him that he would benefit from the arrangement. 'Besides, this young man doesn't seem to be such a bad person after all. Maybe I can give him some guidance of my own in the future. He just might be what we need in the war against Salem.' Ozpin thought morosely. "Fine. In one week, you will take over Professor Goodwitch's combat class. Until then, get settled in and get to know your future students."

Naruto smiled a bit wider as Ozpin tossed him a scroll, pleased with the arrangement. "I won't let you down, boss. But there is still the matter of my question..."

Ozpin sighed while giving the waiting blond a forlorn stare. "I believe that you are the lost son of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen. Your first name, the physical similarities, and even your skill set seem to come from the both of them. Of course, you seem to act more like your uncle, Qrow with his taste in weaponry."

Naruto's eyes widened as he slumped back in his chair, a lost expression on his face. "You gotta be fucking with me, man. Fire Fist Tai, The Wicked Eyed Raven, and The Black Reaper? Shit."

Ozpin, seeing the turmoil in the young man, placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, if you are indeed Taiyang's child, know that you were missed. Raven disappeared with you mere weeks after you and your sister's birth. Nobody knew what happened to you and god knows Tai tore Remnant apart trying to find you. He thinks that you having the same name is nothing but a coincidence from what little he has heard of you."

"Then Raven..." Naruto murmured with his face twisting into a snarl. "She must've given me to the White Moon!"

"We don't know that. As I've said, I haven't seen Raven since the night of her disappearance seventeen years ago. Perhaps you were stolen from her, perhaps she did give you up to the White Moon. That's something only she can tell you." Ozpin stated while pushing a button on a nearby mail chute, causing both a yellow and a clear Dust crystal to be sent up to the office. "In the mean time, come here. We're going to conduct a Paternal Aura Test."

Naruto stood up and walked to Ozpin, touching the blank crystal and watching it turn a bloody red color. "What now?"

"The aura of a parent and their child share similar qualities, no matter how vastly different their powers are. Think of it as a different version of a DNA test. If the two crystals react to being brought together, that means that their owners are related." And as he said that, Ozpin grabbed both crystals and tapped them against each other, causing the aura within both to glow brightly while taking the shape of red and golden dragons. "As I've thought, Taiyang is indeed your father. Welcome home, Naruto."

Naruto just laughed. Unknown to most, Naruto had lived most of his life in the city of Vale and he found it ironic that the answer to one of his most important questions was just a stones throw away. "Thanks, Ozzy. You aren't so bad after all! I'm totally buying you ramen for this."

"Hm, I prefer a good cup of tea but I do appreciate the gesture. Now that your curiosity is sated, you should go and meet your students." Ozpin said with a small smile. "Or perhaps you'd like to meet your sisters first?"

Naruto stared at the man blankly before recalling the Headmaster mentioning that he was born at the same time as his sister. "Sisters?"

"Yes, you have two younger sisters that are both freshmen here, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. You were born minutes before Yang and Ruby is two years younger than you. That one's exceptional. I even made her the leader of Team RWBY." Ozpin spoke with a hint of pride as he handed the new Professor two pictures, one of a girl with short black and red hair as well as silver eyes and the other of a young woman with wavy blonde hair and lilac eyes.

Naruto grinned. "You know I'm going to mess with them right?"

"Probably." Ozpin noted while pulling out a scroll. "I'm going to cal your father and let him know that you're here. Want to stay?"

"No." Naruto denied while walking towards the door, a predatory smirk on his face. "I gotta introduce myself to my newfound sisters..."

* * *

[ **Patch Island]**

* * *

Taiyang Xiao Long was a peaceful man.

He lived his life without harming others, he minded his own business, and he helped others in need. You'd think that such a man wouldn't have to endure what he has, but shit happens. That's why he was wary when his scroll began to ring, as that usually involved Qrow's drunken shenanigans or those of his little girls.

"Ozpin? What do you need?" Tai asked curiously.

"You need to come to Beacon. I have something you want to see."

"Really? What would that be?"

"Well, your son just came in and asked for a job, so I let him teach here. The Aura Test was positive. Naruto's here and you need to see him."

Ozpin's other words fell dead on Taiyang's ears as he dropped his scroll onto the floor and dashed out the door of his cabin with a joyful expression on his face. 'Naruto, I'll be there soon! Ozpin better not have lied to me!'

* * *

[ **White Moon Headquarters/Unknown Location** ]

* * *

Smoke billowed from the ashes of the once-elegant complex that he served as the White Moon's HQ. Corpses and blood were scattered across the smoldering dirt and the few remaining walls like a display of macabre art. In the midst of the carnage, stood four people. One was a smirking young woman with wavy black hair and a red dress that screamed 'femme fatale'. That woman's companions were a maniacally cackling man with a long ponytail shaped like the tail of a scorpion as well as a youthful woman with wild black hair, crimson eyes, and a black and red samurai-like clothing scheme, a katana with a large sheathe on her hip.

Across from them stood a slightly injured man with long and spiky black hair that left one bang covering his right eye along with a high-collared black cape with a white crescent moon emblem on it's breast worn over red samurai armor. "You children are really pissing me off." He growled.

"Maybe if you had merely listened to our offer, we wouldn't have had to do this, Madara." The leader of the group spoke matter-of-factly.

The older man's lone visible eye turned crimson with three hollow spheres and three rectangles circling the pupil. "You come into _**MY**_ home, slaughter most of _**MY**_ family when I'm not even there, and you act like I'm the one who's wrong?! Why the fuck shouldn't I destroy all of you?!" He snarled hatefully.

The young woman smiled cruelly and held a picture of a certain blond ex-mercenary up to him. "True, you could kill all of us with next to no effort. But even you know that you can't even touch our Mistress. It would be a shame if she went after your favorite 'child' in retaliation. It would also be a shame if we arranged for him to have a little accident because his master wouldn't cooperate..."

Madara Uchiha was no fool. He could see that either way, Naruto would die if he didn't play along, so to preserve what's left of the White Moon, he bowed his head slightly and let his overwhelming power recede. "Just what in the fuck do you want from me, Cinder Fall?"

"We've got plans, Madara, and you are going to be a crucial piece on the chessboard. You are going to obey me, and in return, we won't destroy the rest of your group." Cinder remarked.

Madara nodded and looked at the other female member of Cinder's group with a dark smile. "I'll follow you for now. But you, traitor, should know what's going to happen when Naruto finds you."

The woman looked at the elder man with boredom. "And what's that?"

"When Naruto inevitably finds out just how cruel his mother is and what she had done to him, he will tear you apart, Raven." Madara warned with a certain kind of sadistic joy.

"Tch, like I care what that weakling thinks."

Madara ignored them as they walked away from the carnage, only looking at the ashes with a thirst for vengeance. 'I'll play along for now, but when the time comes, I'll make you all realize why I am one of the only two Z-class mercenaries in Remnant. Salem will be next, I just hope Naruto is ready...'

* * *

 **[To be Continued...]**

* * *

 **[Ending Theme: Yoru no Kuni by Annabel]**

* * *

 **So, how was it? I hope you guys liked it.**

 **This is more of an experiment right now and whether or not I continue depends on whether or not people like it enough.**

 **Nicolas Brown isn't an OC, he's a character from the anime, Gangsta, which also inspired this story. I highly recommend it. I would've used a canon character for Team MENN, but I couldn't think of any.**

 **Anyhow, next chapter will probably be a lot better since it isn't going to be used to set shit up. So, I'll see you all later.**

 **By the way, Chapter 2 of A Beacon of Light will be up in a few days.**

 **If you liked it, please follow, favorite, and review. It all motivates me to continue working on my stories!**

* * *

 **[Next Time: Reunions]**


End file.
